<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confusion and Clarity by PurpleFlower04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284635">Confusion and Clarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04'>PurpleFlower04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor angst + fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette wishes upon a star that Adrien knew the truth, Adrien's eyes are opened to who she is under the mask. Fortunately, he is the same partner she could count on while fighting akumas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confusion and Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THE ADRIENETTE ZINE IS FINALLY OUT!!! WOOHOO!!! This fic is actually the one that took the longest to get out, as I can't post this before the Zine does. It was definitely difficult to wait, but Cassandrafisher did a great job organizing this and Maggie did an awesome job editing the Zine, as it turned out wonderfully, even if I hadn't seen everything. I also want to thank Sarah27519 for betaing this fic!</p><p>Here's the Zine (with all of its functionalities): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nAw0y8mMNczzV-5o7Hmjv4olbtnAriVF/view</p><p>Here's the Zine (if you just want to read it online): https://issuu.com/adrienette-fanzines/docs/in_20the_20rain_20_e2_80_94_20an_20adrienette_20zi<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette stood in the rain after detransforming. She remembered the day she fell for Adrien. Tears slowly rolled down her face as a shooting star streaked through the sky. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adrien likes Kagami. He only likes me when I’m Ladybug. I wish Adrien knew the truth.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She never believed in wishing on shooting stars, but she had nothing to lose. It wasn’t like Adrien was ever going to know who she was Ladybug anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adrien’s face lit up. “Plagg! I think I know Ladybug really is!” </p><p> </p><p>“I was about to say you’re not supposed to know who Ladybug is under the mask, but she’s also the guardian, so you can try and figure it out if you want,” Plagg explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’ll let me figure this out? You’re usually not ok with this,” Adrien said.</p><p> </p><p>“You were going to figure it out eventually,” Plagg shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I really want to hint at it. Next time I see Marinette, I’m definitely going to hint it,” Adrien said.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, they were back at school. <em> Hmmm, I’ve got to make a kitty face and maybe meow. </em></p><p> </p><p>Marinette arrived at school, relieved to see no Chloe or Lila in sight. As soon as she came close enough, Adrien got nervous, but managed to make a kitty face at her. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette saw the unusual face. <em> Why is Adrien doing this to me? He went from thinking we’re friends to making kitty faces. Is that what he does to really close friends?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Adrien saw Marinette’s confusion. <em> She doesn’t know I’m Chat. I need to make it more obvious to her. </em> Because of this, he mewed in a kitten-like tone. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette became even more confused. <em> Maybe patrolling with Chat will make me forget this. </em> She slowly walked to her first class, wondering if anything crazier would happen. Then Adrien sat next to her. <em> He acted like a cat and now he’s sitting next to me. What exactly is going on?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Adrien tried to think of more ways to show her that he was Chat. <em> Maybe I should pur at lunch. Actually, she seems a little creeped out. For now, I can just rub her. Just a little. </em>As soon as Adrien started, Marinette wondered what he was doing, but she leaned on him. When class actually started, she sat up straight, and Adrien stopped rubbing her arm with his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>During lunch, he sat next to her again. This time, he purred on her shoulder. <em> Awww… Adrien has been acting cute lately, even though it’s getting creepy. I wonder what’s gotten into him. Well, I’ve got to enjoy every moment of this while it lasts. </em>Marinette leaned back onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled. Adrien put his arm around her. Her skin tingled and she smiled more. </p><p> </p><p>Once lunch was over, they walked together to their next class, and he sat next to her again. <em> Ok, now what’s really going on with Adrien? He’s been acting like a cat. Why a cat? Why is he acting strangely at all? I guess maybe Adrien knows the truth, but why be this obvious?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, want to hang out after school?” Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’d love to!” Marinette said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How am I able to form sentences in front of him now? Then again, he seemed to like me. At least I can talk to him without stuttering. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Class started, and they both paid attention.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After school ended, Adrien went straight to Marinette. “We should hang out at the Seine. Would you like to do that?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good to me!” Marinette said.</p><p> </p><p>They strolled to the Seine. Adrien was perfectly happy with how things were turning out. Marinette’s hands were coated with sweat. <em> Does this mean he likes me? Was I wrong? What’s going on??? I guess I’ll figure out soon. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll take Marinette on the civilian version of the patrol route. Then she’ll really suspect something if she hasn’t already. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien started at the Seine and took Marinette on the route of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s patrols, except on the ground or the closest they could be to the locations. He stopped at the fifth location, since they couldn’t just jump around without their superpowers. <em> Why is Adrien treating this like a patrol? He correctly guessed all these places. It’s almost like he’s Chat Noir! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pffft! There’s no way he’s Chat Noir! Maybe he’s seen Chat from time to time in different places and he figured out the patrol route? He may be smart, but no one, not even Max could piece this together! Maybe I can hint back that I’m Ladybug? It seems risky. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, this route seems familiar to me. Have you walked this route before or did you take this route by accident?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I stumbled upon this route by accident, but I like walking through here often,” Adrien spoke, saying a half truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Likes to walk through here? Hmm… his life is busy, but he walks here often. Is he Chat? Wait, but there’s no way! He can’t be that busy and live a double life. Maybe it’s someone else that looks like him. Definitely not Felix, he’s just too mean to be a miraculous holder. He’d have to get it by accident. But then how’d Adrien know these routes?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...This is confusing me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That night, Ladybug and Chat met at the Eiffel Tower to start patrol. “Ready to have a little fun, M’Lady?” Chat asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but Chat, can I talk to you first?” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, bugaboo?” Chat said, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“This boy in my class was acting strangely around me. It wasn’t like he had a crush on me. He was just… acting like a cat. I really like him, and it’s cute, but it also was a little creepy,” Ladybug said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything you need to worry about. I think you might be talking about someone I know, and that’s normal for him,” Chat said, before taking a deep breath. “I also need to talk to you about something. I know who you are under the mask, and it’s only fair if I show you who I am, M’Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Chat. We need to keep our identities a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fu isn’t here to make the rules, remember? You are the guardian, and it’s time things changed. Also, since you're the guardian, you can’t just transform every time I need you for something other than akuma battles,” Chat said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, you’re right. I guess I just got used to keeping our identities a secret,” Ladybug said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, can I reveal myself, purrincess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but we need to hide.”</p><p> </p><p>They found the nearest alley and ran to the end of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Here’s who’s under the mask. Plagg, claws in.”</p><p> </p><p>Chat detransformed into Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it! That’s why you were making kitten faces at me!” Ladybug said, everything clearing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I should confirm what you already know. Spots off.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you are Marinette! I was making the faces towards you on purpose, thinking that you were Ladybug, but you didn’t get it. All those things that happened were hints.” Adrien said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad that my partner is the same boy I’m in love with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad my princess loves me back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this fic! </p><p>Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">  Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!</p><p>Come join today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>